Manchmal tut liebe weh
by SunnyEssence
Summary: Manchmal tut liebe weh, vorallem wenn man die falschen entscheidungen trifft.


Manchmal, tut liebe weh

Da stand sie. Verkrampft, die Hände um sich selbst geschlungen und sah ihren Ehemann verzweifelt an. „Will, ich weiß es war schwer in letzter Zeit, aber… Du kannst das alles doch nicht einfach wegschmeißen?" „Jen, du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe, aber ich kann nicht mehr! Es macht mich kaputt, ich leide, ich verzweifle, ich liege Nächte lang wach und frage mich ob du verletzt bist. Ich kann mich nicht noch mehr selbst zerstören!" „Aber Henry…" ihre Stimme brach. „Ich werde ihn dir nicht wegnehmen! Ich denke er ist besser bei seiner Mutter aufgehoben. Ich vertraue auf dich JJ, sei ihm eine gute Mutter. Ich weiß dass Penelope dir mit all ihrer Macht helfen wird. Und auch der Rest des Teams. Bitte verzeih mir, aber ich kann nicht mehr!" er umarmte sie noch einmal und stieg in sein Auto. JJ ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und starrte dem Auto Fassungslos nach.  
>Der Tag hatte so schön Angefangen, sie waren von einem schwierigen Fall zurückgekommen, Pen hatte angeboten auf Henry zu schauen und Will und sie wollten fein essen gehen. Irgendwann war der Abend schief gegangen, es wurden Sachen gesagt die nie gesagt hätten werden sollen und Irgendwann standen sie auf eben diesem Parkplatz auf dem sie jetzt alleine saß. Die Tränen liefen und liefen sie weinte und zitterte. Irgendwann kam ein Mann auf sie zu. Zog sie auf und sah sie an. „Miss, kann ich ihnen helfen? Sehen sie mich an" JJ sah ihm wiederwillig in die Augen. „Was…?" „Was ist passiert Miss?" „Ich möchte nachhause" „Soll ich jemanden für sie anrufen?" sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke Sir. Entschuldigen sie die Umstände, ich rufe mir ein Taxi" sie versuchte ihn anzulächeln aber es funktionierte nicht wirklich. Er sah sie noch einmal an und nickte ihr dann zu. JJ nahm ihren Black Berry und wählte eine Nummer. „Derek? Entschuldige die Störung, kannst du mich von Sybills holen?" nachdem er zugestimmt hatte legte sie schnell auf, sie wollte nicht, nicht am Telefon zusammen brechen. Derek war keine 10 Minuten später bei ihr, sah sie an und nahm sie in die Arme. „JJ, kleines, was ist passiert?" er sah sich um und sah Will nirgendwo stehen. „Gehen wir zum Auto? Bitte?" er sah sie an. Sie sah fruchtbar aus. Blasser, die blonden Haare waren verstrubbelt und ihr Make Up war verwischt. Er wusste nicht was passiert war, aber irgendjemand würde dafür büßen. Man tat seiner Familie nicht weh. Als sie im Auto saßen und am Weg zu JJ's Haus waren fing sie langsam an zu reden. Erzählte von dem Streit und was Will ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte. „Und dann hat er dich alleine auf einem Parkplatz stehen lassen? ALLEINE? OHNE AUTO?" Derek war schrecklich wütend auf diesen Kerl. Ok, er war verletzt und hatte Angst und war fertig, aber eine wehrlose Frau auf einem Parkplatz verletzt und weinen zurück zu lassen war ein zu viel. „Sei nicht sauer auf ihn D. Er war verletzt!" „Du bist auch verletzt und du hättest noch viel schlimmer dran sein können. Die Welt ist voller kranker Menschen die nur darauf warten verletzte Menschen aufzuspüren und zu entführen, verstümmeln, vergewaltigen" JJ musste Lächeln. „Derek, ich habe eine Waffe und bin in einigen Nahkampfsportarten ausgebildet. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen" „Aber das solltest du nicht müssen" schnaubte er wütend. Für ihn war es klar auf die Frauen aufzupassen. Er ließ keine von ihnen gerne alleine herumschleichen, allein, in der Nacht. Obwohl er wusste dass sie sich wehren konnten.<p>

Einige Minuten später kamen sie an. Morgan wollte sie noch bis zur Tür begleiten und bei der Gelegenheit Penelope gleich nachhause bringen. Als sie die Türe aufschloss und ins Wohnzimmer ging saß da der 2 Jährige Henry auf dem Schoß seiner Patentante und sie sang ihm gerade ein Französisches Lied vor. Im Fernsehen lief die Schöne und das Biest. „Oh, JJ. Ich weiß er sollte schon schlafen, aber er hat soooooo süß Bitte bitte gemacht und da konnte ich.." sie sah auf und sah ihre beste Freundin an. „Oh Gott, J. Was ist passiert?"


End file.
